Moving Forward in Different Directions
by T2 Angel
Summary: Dana has come to a decision and it isn't a pleasant one. Terry saw this coming but it doesn't lessen the pain for either of them. One-Shot.


**A/N: Okay, here is something a little different from me. And, just so you know going in, there is NO DANA BASHING HERE! As I have stated before, I have never hated Dana. She just wasn't my favorite character. That being said, I do think that she does get a bit of a bad wrap and people can be too hard on her in favor of Max. Either way, I had this idea in my head and I hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dana had been thinking about it for a long time. She had talked herself in and out of it for the past few months. But, the more times she talked herself out of it, three new scenarios talked her right into it again. Still, despite all of that, she wasn't looking forward to this at all. It was the right decision and she knew the right way to go about it but it didn't make it any easier.<p>

This was one of those life decisions that she didn't think she would have to make until college. Who knew that high school was so trying?

She sat in the well-lit park, looking at the people go by. She checked her watch. 8:47. Late again. It was funny. Now, she was used to it. Of course, that made sense. When she finally arrived to conclusion about their relationship, she gets accustomed to his tardiness.

She looked up to see him running at full speed. Terry McGinnis. This probably wouldn't be so hard if she didn't find him so cute.

"Hey!" Terry said, coming to stop. It amazed her how he seemed barely out of breath for someone running so hard. "I know I'm late."

She smiled. "It's okay."

He took her smile as a good sign but he still had to apologize. "Dana, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Terry?"

"Huh?"

She took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

The four words that are never wished to be heard in a relationship. But, Terry was only half surprised to hear them.

He let out a resigned exhaled then scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Yeah, we probably should."

"Have a seat," she instructed.

He did so.

"Terry… we've had a lot of ups and downs, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we've been through a lot of stuff together."

"That's true."

"But… something has changed hasn't it?"

He sighed, "Yeah… yeah, it has."

"Okay. So, be honest with me… is it hard to be in a relationship with me?"

He scoffed. "With you? No way." He looked at the ground. "Being in one period? Yeah."

"So… you don't have a problem with me?"

His eyes went wide at that question and he looked at her. "What? No! No, not at all!"

She was relieved to hear that. "And all this time I was thinking it was me."

He closed his eyes and, mentally, punched himself. "Dana… if that was the impression I gave you, then you really should slap me." He looked at her. "I am so sorry if I made you think you were the problem. It was never you."

"I know, I know. But thank you, Terry. So, it really is just work then?"

"Yeah…"

"This job… it really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "It… gives me a purpose, as cliché as that sounds. Shows that I can do more once high school is over. Plus… Mr. Wayne helps me get past who I used to be."

"Just working for the guy?"

"He can be encouraging when the situation calls for it."

"I doubt that."

"Yeah, I don't blame you."

They both laughed.

She held her smile. "What do you think about us?"

He sat back. "Us is great… when the time allows for it."

"Which is… kinda never."

"I know." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"So… where do we go from here?"

"Where we've been going."

He looked at her, quizzically.

"We move forward… just in different directions."

He scoffed. Of course. There was the simple answer. He threw his head back and let out an exhale. He stared at the night sky. "Long time coming, I guess." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Dana."

"Don't blame yourself, Terry."

"Who else should I blame?"

"No one."

He looked at her, confused.

"You're doing something good with your life with someone who can open doors for you that you wouldn't have the chance to otherwise. That's a good thing."

He knew she was right, of course. But… "I'm just sad it was at the cost of us."

"Me, too. But… you're missing a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like I've always got your back, I did before we got together. That I believe you are going to continue to be a great guy." She shrugged, "Besides… we're calling an end to things for now. No one said that this is forever."

He paused. "But… what if it is?"

"Then we will be sad, hurt, and everything else but we will make it through. I mean… this is gonna be hard, anyway, but we will make it through. But… for now… we have to move on. Me with my life and you with yours."

He let all of that sink in. It wasn't like he hadn't considered all of this but he did his best to hold on while he could. He shook his head and looked at her. "You're a great girl, Dana. I am so sorry I couldn't be there like I should have."

"You were," she confirmed. "Don't get down on yourself for changes in your life that needed to happen. It was just… a hard transition, that's all."

"And how."

They both gave a light laugh.

"Terry…"

He looked at her.

"Don't always be alone. We're still friends and you still have Max and Chelsea and Howard and Jared and everyone else. You don't have to be alone now just 'cause we're not a thing. Maybe someday… I'll understand why you have to be somewhere so often or someone will. But, whatever you do, don't blame yourself and don't be alone."

"I'll try."

"Good."

They both looked around at the park.

He smirked and looked at her. "Just to confirm… we did just break up, right?"

She giggled. "Yes, you idiot."

He put his hand on his chest, "No need to insult me, Ms. Tan!"

She laughed. "Ms. Tan? Really?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm getting cultured."

They laughed again.

Dana checked her watch. 9:15. Time to call it a night. "I better get going."

"Want me to walk you home?" Terry asked.

"Dad lent me the car."

"I'm sure this will make him happy to hear."

"Maybe. But he's gonna hate what I tell him I'm about to tell him."

"What's that?"

"I don't hate you, I'm not saying I don't ever want to see you again, I'm just calling our relationship off as far as dating. You're still my friend, even if we have to take some time away from each other so we can get used to this."

He nodded, "Thanks, Dana."

"You're welcome."

They got up and Terry walked Dana to the car.

When they arrived, she looked at him. "Sure you don't need a ride?"

"Rather walk," he answered.

She didn't know why but she felt bad. "I'm sorry about all of this, Terry."

He chuckled. "You're apologizing? I'm the one who's sorry, Dana. I'm so sorry… for all of it."

She nodded. "I know. I'm just… sorry I didn't have the answer."

"Me, too."

She looked him over and pulled him into a hug. He, graciously, accepted it. They hugged for a full minute as they realized this really was the end. They both exhaled deeply and released the hug.

She smiled. "Be good, Terry."

"I'll try."

"You'll do it. You've been doing it for a long time now."

"Thanks."

She opened the car and got in, Terry closing her door for her. She started it up then let her window down. She smiled at him. "See you around, Terry."

He smiled. "See you around, Dana."

She gave one last sad smile and drove off just as a tear fell from her eye.

He watched her car disappear and felt a tear try to make its way down his face as well but he caught it beforehand. He exhaled, shoved his hands in his pockets, and tried to figure out where to go next. His phone rang and he saw it was Bruce. He answered, "Yeah?"

"_I know you're on your date but…_"

"Not on a date." He paused. "No girlfriend."

Bruce went silent for a few seconds. Despite himself, that news wasn't exactly easy to hear. He figured it was inevitable and, possibly, could happen somewhere down the line but it still probably hurt the kid. "_I'm sorry._"

"No need to be. We were just… going in different directions. Speaking of which… where am I going?"

"_High speed chase, headed West._"

He chuckled.

"_What?_"

"Dana lives on the East side of town."

Bruce fell silent.

The teen shook that off. "On my way."

"_Terry…_"

"I'm fine, Bruce. And I need this. A nice night of action will help clear my head. Keep my mind off things. Like you said… it's the never ending battle."

"_That's Superman always calls it._"

"Sounds right to me." He hung up, stared at the direction Dana drove off, said one last good-bye, and turned around, going his own way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the war goes on.**

**I always felt bad for Terry and his relationship with Dana. I know they end up together in Epilogue but I do think, in another world, it didn't happen. So, I wrote this because I do think Dana is rather reasonable and actually kind of sweet and she wouldn't be a total... I'll use the word, witch to Terry in a break-up situation. But, I'll admit it, it could go either way. But this is the way I chose.  
><strong>

**Also, I am known for my Terry/Max stories as I ship them together very much but I didn't want to cheapen this story with Terry running to Max or Dana finding another guy right away or already having another one. This story was about Terry and Dana, no one else.**

**So, with all that in mind, what are your thoughts? I would love some reviews! Thank you all!**

**Sincerely,  
>T2 Angel<strong>


End file.
